


I Know Where Tonight Is Going

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Felching, First Meetings, Getting Together, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance has had a lackluster sex life, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Service Top Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is determined to fix that, Size Kink, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), didn't know that was a tag but here we are, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: He’d never really gotten the whole older man thing, but looking at the perfect specimen before him he thought he might be starting to understand. The only coherent thought he could seem to form was a single word.Zaddy.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	1. I See the Color in Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> We're back with another 30 Day NSFW Challenge prompt. This one is day 23, trying a new position. I'm super into the AU's right now I guess? As always, comments and kudos are super appreciated! Title from "Wildflower" by 5SOS.

Lance was returning from a run when he caught sight of his new neighbor. He’d seen the moving truck outside and known the unit a few doors down from him must finally be getting a new occupant, but hadn’t been prepared for the sight that greeted him. He was the most beautiful man Lance had ever seen, a shock of white hair on top of his head, sharp features and grey eyes accented by a cute scar over the bridge of his nose. He was built like a tank, all broad shoulders and thick muscles as he bent down to retrieve two boxes from the floor at once. Lance swallowed heavily. The man looked to be several years older than him at least. He’d never really gotten the whole older man thing, but looking at the perfect specimen before him he thought he might be starting to understand. The only coherent thought he could seem to form was a single word.

_Zaddy. ___

__That term was unquestionably made to describe men like his new neighbor. Lance shook himself out of his daze when the man caught his eyes from down the hall, a friendly smile stretching over his face._ _

__“Hi, you must be one of my new neighbors,” he called down the hall, voice deep and smooth as silk, not seeming at all strained by the two boxes in his arms._ _

__Lance gulped, praying his voice would come out normally. Without conscious thought his feet carried him to the end of the hall as he replied._ _

__“Yeah, name’s Lance. Welcome to the building.”_ _

__“Thanks, Lance,” the man said and wow, he was even more gorgeous up close. “My name’s Takashi, but you can call me Shiro.”_ _

__“Shiro it is, then,” he said, grinning back at him. Shiro’s easy demeanor and kind smile made it easy to relax around him. It probably didn’t hurt that he looked like he’d just walked off a runway, either. “Can I give you a hand with a few of these?”_ _

__“That’d be great, thanks.”_ _

__Lance picked up a box, following Shiro inside the mostly empty apartment. It was a corner apartment, nearly twice as big as Lance’s from the looks of it._ _

__“Wow, this is a great place.”_ _

__“It’s a nice building,” Shiro agreed, setting down his boxes in the kitchen area and pointing Lance to the living room._ _

__“Your view is way better than mine. All I have is the back alley,” Lance joked. “Fixing planes only gets you so far, I guess.”_ _

__Shiro’s eyes lit up in interest. “You’re an airplane mechanic? I’m in aerospace engineering.”_ _

__Hot and smart, lord help Lance. The job certainly explained the huge apartment, though._ _

__“No way,” he laughed. “What a small world.”_ _

__They made quick work of the boxes, chatting about their respective fields with no small amount of geeking out over aircraft. Lance might have made more than a few suggestive comments, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind, throwing him flirty winks and looking him up and down appreciatively. In no time all of Shiro’s boxes were in their respective rooms, and Lance was trying to find an excuse to stay longer. Or a reason to invite Shiro back to his place._ _

__“Do you want something to drink?” Shiro offered just as Lance was trying to formulate a plan. He licked his lips, giving Lance another once over and meeting his eyes with a heated gaze. “It’s the least I can do after all your help.”_ _

__And that’s how Lance ended up straddling Shiro’s lap, fingers twisted in his silky hair as they made out with a fervor Lance had never known, mostly full glasses of water sitting forgotten on the coffee table. Shiro’s hands were broad and strong where they rested on his back, his lips were sure against Lance’s, his tongue probing expertly into his mouth._ _

__Lance moaned softly into his mouth, hips twitching forward of their own accord, and suddenly Shiro was ripping away with a gasp._ _

__“Wait, I’m sorry,” Shiro said, and for a split second Lance was sure he was going to get thrown out, but then Shiro continued, “I swear I don’t usually do this.”_ _

__Lance slid off his lap. A surge of relief washed over him when it sunk in that he wasn’t being kicked to the curb._ _

__“I don’t either,” Lance admitted. “Although I wouldn’t even be mad if you did. You’re gorgeous enough to get away with it.”_ _

__A surprised laugh fell from Shiro’s mouth, a goofy smile stretching across his face._ _

__“I’m not the only one.”_ _

__Lance felt the flush rise under his cheeks, ducking his head. Shiro leaned forward then, grabbing on to one of Lance’s hands where they were twisting nervously in his lap._ _

__“I know I’m doing this all wrong, but would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” Shiro asked softly._ _

__Lance’s head snapped up, his eyes widened in shock. “Really?”_ _

__This had to be a dream. Hunky men didn’t just move onto his floor and ask him out. Hardly any men asked him out. Before he could pinch himself to test the theory, Shiro’s hand was squeezing his, and it felt way too real to be a figment of Lance’s imagination._ _

__“Really,” Shiro said, grey eyes earnest and slightly nervous. “I’d like to get to know you better, Lance, and share more about myself with you. If you’re interested.”_ _

__“Yes!” He answered a little too loudly and a little too quickly. He cleared his throat, trying to retain even a tiny level of composure. “I’d like that, too.”_ _

__Amazingly, Shiro didn’t seem thrown off by his over enthusiastic response. His smile widened, his eyes crinkling at the edges and Lance knew he was in deep trouble._ _

__“How’s next Saturday, then?”_ _

__———_ _

__Lance smoothed down his dark red collared shirt in the mirror for the fourth time, giving half a spin to examine the fit of his dark jeans. His eyes flicked to the clock on his bedside table, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth at the slow passage of time._ _

__He was uncharacteristically nervous. Every time he’d seen Shiro in the past week had been great. They both worked weird hours, but had run into each other at the coffee shop around the corner, then arranged to meet there a couple more times before work. They’d even gone on a late night run for Chinese takeout one night after they’d both worked late. Shiro was sweet and charming and loved dogs and he was drop dead gorgeous, everything Lance had ever hoped for in a guy and then some._ _

__But there was one thing bothering Lance. Every time they’d ended up somewhere together, Shiro had paid, waving Lance off when he tried to pay for himself. Then Lance had asked where they were going so he could dress accordingly. It was a fairly upscale restaurant, the kind of place he usually reserved for special occasions. Shiro had sent another text straight after the one with the restaurant’s name, insisting before Lance could say anything that he’d been the one to ask Lance out and that it would be on him._ _

__It wasn’t a surprise to Lance that Shiro made more money than him. He’d know it the second he walked into Shiro’s huge apartment. He’d looked into engineering back in the day, but had changed his mind after taking a look at how many extra math classes he’d need to take. So he had a decent idea about the difference in their salaries. But Lance wasn’t struggling by any stretch of the imagination, despite his wisecrack about fixing planes the weekend before. He didn’t need Shiro to pay for things, and he definitely didn't want Shiro thinking he expected anything like that. He frowned at himself in the mirror, needlessly fiddling with his shirt again as he tried to figure out the best way to bring it up without making it a big deal._ _

__A knock came at his door then, pulling him from his thoughts. Any worries he had flew out of his mind when he opened the door to reveal Shiro. He looked flawless in a suit that hugged the lines of his body perfectly, accenting his broad shoulders and trim waist, the slate grey color bringing out his eyes. Lance swallowed heavily, stepping back to let Shiro into his apartment._ _

__“Hi,” he croaked, clearing his throat against the sudden dryness. “You look great. I feel a little underdressed.”_ _

__Shiro smiled, eyes raking up and down his body in a way that made him feel hot all over._ _

__“You look perfect,” he reassured, and Lance’s heart skipped a beat before taking off at double speed. Shiro held out a small black box, the embossed Armani logo shining on it. “This is for you.”_ _

__Lance swallowed nervously again, accepting the box with a feeble attempt at a thank you. A sleek silver watch sat nestled inside. The sight made him feel a little dizzy, all his worries rushing back to him._ _

__“It’s beautiful, thank you,” he managed to get out, setting the box carefully on the kitchen counter. Before he could stop himself he was asking, “Do you usually give nice gifts like this on first dates?”_ _

__Shiro raised an eyebrow, a wry smile lifting one corner of his mouth. “Are you implying I’m some kind of sugar daddy?”_ _

__“No!” he rushed to get out, face heating and eyes going wide. “Shit, sorry that came out wrong. I just meant you don’t need to feel obligated or anything. I don’t expect you to foot the bill or—”_ _

__“Lance,” Shiro cut in, voice calm and smile softer. “I know you don’t. I’ve dated enough people who just wanted me for my money to be able to tell. I wanted to get you something because you’re funny and smart and beautiful. When you talk about your job your eyes light up, and you’re easier to talk to than anyone I’ve met in years. So if I spend money on you it’s because I want to, not for any other reason.”_ _

__There were a few beats of silence as Lance processed the words, feeling calmer but still a little embarrassed._ _

__“Oh,” he finally managed to say. “I, um, I think you’re smart and funny and beautiful, too. I really hope I didn’t ruin this. I’ve been looking forward to it a lot.”_ _

__A fond gleam lit up Shiro’s eyes, and he leaned in and pressed a short kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth._ _

__“I’ve been looking forward to it, too,” he murmured. Lance’s breath caught in his throat. He turned his head to lean in for a proper kiss, bring a hand up to Shiro’s neck to bring him down further into it. Shiro hummed into it, arms winding around him, hands settling at the small of his back. Lance was seriously considering asking to skip the reservations and order in when Shiro’s phone rang from his back pocket._ _

__Shiro pulled away with a soft groan, looking as displeased at the interruption as Lance felt._ _

__“That‘s probably the car,” he said, voice distractingly rough._ _

__“Really, a private car service to the fancy restaurant?” Lance asked, throwing Shiro a wink to make sure he knew he was kidding. “Are you sure you’re not trying to buy my affections?”_ _

__Shiro laughed, answering his phone to tell the driver they’d be right down, reaching his other hand out to Lance. He took it easily, twining their fingers together and letting Shiro lead him out into the hall._ _

__The date went just how Lance should have suspected. Shiro was a perfect gentleman, helping Lance out of the town car he’d called for them, pulling his seat out at the table, asking him all about his family and his work and every other mundane detail about him and seeming genuinely interested in his answers. He pointed out his favorites to Lance on the menu, even weighing in on his opinions on the suggested wine pairings and offering alternatives to a couple. He let Lance order first, of course, politely dismissing the waiter before going back to asking about every facet of Lance’s life._ _

__He answered all of Lance’s questions too, open and honest in a way that set him at ease. He was six years older than Lance, had grown up outside the city but had always wanted to move there. He’d known he was gay from middle school, and his parents and grandma had been instantly accepting. His twin brother was queer too and engaged to one of their childhood friends and they were inspiringly in love. He talked freely about losing his arm to a car accident as a teenager, about adjusting to a prosthetic and how supportive his family had been when he’d been determined to continue with his career plans. It was only when asked about his previous relationships that Shiro faltered, blushing in a way that was unfairly adorable and averting his eyes._ _

__“There’s not much to tell,” he admitted, fiddling with his fork. “I dated a guy named Adam for a couple years, but when I moved up at work and things started getting busy we drifted apart. Then there was Curtis a few years later. We were engaged, but I broke it off before we started planning anything. Other than that it’s just been a few dates here and there, nothing too notable.”_ _

__“Why’d you end things with your fiance?” Lance couldn’t help but ask and immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry, that’s pretty heavy for a first date, you don’t have to go into it if you don’t want to.”_ _

__“No, it’s okay, I want to be honest with you,” Shiro said, flicking his gaze back up to Lance’s and making his heart melt. “There was no passion with Curtis. My family loved him, and in a lot of ways he was really good for me. I learned a lot from him, but I also learned that I wanted more, especially when it came to sex. Maybe it was selfish or shallow of me.”_ _

__Lance reached out, covering Shiro’s still fidgeting hand with his own._ _

__“I don’t think it was at all,” he reassured. “A spark is important. It’s not shallow or wrong to want to be fulfilled by every part of a relationship.”_ _

__Shiro smiled at him, a mischievous look taking over his face. “And what about you? Have your past relationships been fulfilling?”_ _

__Lance huffed out a laugh, tracing his fingers along the back of Shiro’s hand. “Hardly. I had a boyfriend through most of my mechanic program, but that was mostly still experimenting. There’s only been a couple long term things since then, all vanilla stuff. One of them couldn’t even get me off half the time,” he said, grimacing at the memories of awkward fumbling and disappointingly short rounds of sex._ _

__“That’s nearly a crime,” Shiro murmured, flipping his hand in Lance’s to twine their fingers together, heat flickering in his eyes. “You deserve to be thoroughly taken apart whenever you want.”_ _

__Lance gulped, caught off guard by the sudden forwardness but not minding at all. He leaned into Shiro, licking his lips and thrilling when hungry eyes followed the movement._ _

__“If you do everything else as well as you kiss I don’t think that’ll be a problem here.”_ _

__Shiro opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. The tone of the night changed after that, going from easy and casual to flirty and heady. The air between them practically sparked with electricity. Lance shuffled his chair closer to Shiro’s when the waiter walked away, thrilling when a broad hand came to rest on his leg under the table. Shiro offered Lance a bite of his food from his fork and he easily accepted, fixing his eyes on Shiro’s and humming low in his throat at the taste. Dinner seemed to stretch on far longer than Lance was sure it did, the tension building between them with every suggestive remark and brush of their arms against each other. Lance was nearly panting by the time they were done, and Shiro’s eyes had hardly strayed from his lips the entire meal, his fingers inching higher on Lance’s thigh as their plates were cleared away and the waiter discretely left a dessert menu on the table._ _

__“Would you like dessert?” Shiro asked, voice husky and eyes heavy lidded. “Their creme-brulee is to die for.”_ _

__“I think I’d rather do dessert at home,” Lance breathed, biting his lip and looking up at Shiro through his eyelashes. Shiro looked momentarily dazed, a flush spreading across the bridge of his nose before he seemed to come back to himself, cursing under his breath as he flagged down the waiter for the check._ _

__———_ _

__The door to Shiro’s apartment had barely closed behind him when he was being pressed up against it, Shiro’s hands coming up to box Lance in, one settling next to his head on the door, the other on his hip as Shiro took him apart with his lips and tongue. He kissed Lance more thoroughly than he’d ever been kissed before, even deeper than the day before. Lance sighed, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulling him in closer. Shiro took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Lance’s lips. He licked hotly into Lance’s mouth, slow and probing, taking his time to figure out what made Lance shudder and clutch harder at his broad shoulders. Every line of Shiro’s body pressed into his, he could feel hardness pressing into his stomach and _fuck _, Shiro felt hung, the line of him impressive even through his perfectly tailored suit pants. Lance whimpered into his mouth, pliant against the door, letting Shiro angle his head for the right angle, following easily when Shiro’s hand pulled his hips forward to rock against him. He broke away with a groan, mouth trailing across Lance’s cheek to whisper hotly in his ear.___ _

____“Fuck, baby, you’re incredible.”_ _ _ _

____Lance’s heart jumped in chest at the praise, he licked his lips just to watch Shiro’s eyes follow the movement hungrily._ _ _ _

____“You’re the incredible one,” he whispered. “Take me to bed.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro groaned, leaning down to grab hold of the back of Lance's thighs and hoist him up. Lance gasped, arms tightening around Shiro’s neck and looking down at him in shock, his mouth falling open and heat spreading across his cheeks. Shiro chuckled at his flabbergasted expression, grinning smugly as he carried Lance effortlessly down the hall to his room. The next thing Lance knew his back was hitting a plush mattress, Shiro settling between his legs, still wrapped tight around his waist. His eyes never left Lance’s, and he fell easily into their stormy depths._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been imagining you in my bed all week,” he breathed, leaning down and brushing their noses together. The suave, confident man he’d caught glimpses of throughout the night was out in full force now, looking down at Lance like he was the most beautiful thing in the world and like he wanted to eat him alive. It felt good, and another rush of confidence bubbled up in his chest._ _ _ _

____“I’ll look even better naked in your bed,” he shot back, raising a challenging eyebrow._ _ _ _

____The words earned him a dark grin and a deep chuckle._ _ _ _

____“I bet you’re right. Why don’t we find out?”_ _ _ _

____Shiro was pulling away and tugging Lance’s shoes and socks off before the words were fully out of his mouth, his own shoes and socks following quickly behind. He worked at the buttons of his Lance’s shirt next, leaning back in as he worked the shirt open, prying Lance’s mouth open with his own and going back to turning him to putty with his tongue alone. Lance arched his back in encouragement, shivering at the feeling of Shiro’s fingers brushing lightly against his skin. Shiro didn’t touch him any more than that, focusing instead on kissing the life out of him. Lance wound his arms around Shiro’s neck, dragging him down to press him further into the mattress. He couldn’t stop his moan at the feeling of Shiro’s clothes on his bare skin, just the right amount of friction on his nipples._ _ _ _

____Too soon, Shiro pulled back. Lance scrambled up after him, hastily sliding off his shirt and tossing it off the bed. Shiro reached up to tug at his tie, but Lance stopped him, leaning up on one elbow to look him straight in the eyes._ _ _ _

____“Don’t. Leave it on, please.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro’s eyebrow quirked up again, an absolutely wicked smile stretching across his lips._ _ _ _

____“Never pegged you for a guy with a thing for suits.”_ _ _ _

____“Neither did I,” he admitted, face warming again. “But it’s hot on you.”_ _ _ _

____“Really, baby?” He purred, bracing his hands on either side of Lance’s head and leaning in to brush his nose along Lance’s jaw. “You want me to take you apart while I’m still fully dressed? Only take out my cock to fuck you?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Lance moaned, unabashedly loud, tossing his head back to bare more of his jaw and throat to Shiro’s teasing lips._ _ _ _

____Shiro swore, voice rough and deep, reaching out to open his bedside drawer, not stopping the trail of nibbles and soft kisses he was leaving down the side of Lance’s neck. Lance felt strung out and raw already, breath heaving in his chest and gasps falling from his mouth and Shiro hadn’t even touched him yet. He worried for a moment he might explode at the feeling Shiro’s hands against his bare skin, but then Shiro was dropping a bottle of lube and a condom on the mattress next to him and sucking a line of kisses down his collarbone and chest, his hands following his mouth’s path down his torso and Lance couldn’t worry about anything anymore. Shiro’s palms were warm and broad and surprisingly soft, mapping out Lance’s skin with near reverence. He stopped his exploration to rub his thumbs over Lance’s nipples, humming in satisfaction when Lance arched into his hands and cried out into the electrified air of the dark bedroom. He twisted both of Lance’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, mouth sucking a dark mark into his rib cage. Lance moaned and squirmed under him, his fingers digging into broad shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Shiro,” he panted. “Pants. Off. Please.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro pulled off his skin with a pop, his hands sliding down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans and shimmy them down his legs. Lance lifted his lips to help, wiggling his hips playfully. Shiro eyed each inch of newly exposed skin appreciatively, groaning in the back of his throat when the lacy black thong he wore under them was revealed. When Lance’s pants had been tugged off he tossed them to the floor, hooking his fingers in the scraps of lace encasing his hips and dragging them slowly down. Lance’s cock sprung forward, but Shiro didn’t pay it any attention, pressing kisses to his legs instead. He followed the underwear down, sucking lightly at Lance’s thighs, the insides of his knees, his calves, his ankles. He threw the thong to the side, kissing back up Lance’s legs and sending shivers throughout his body. He glanced over Lance’s cock again, mouth turning up at Lance’s frustrated huff, lifting up to grab the lube and drizzle some over his fingers._ _ _ _

____“Are you ready, baby?” he asked as he warmed the lube on his fingers._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been ready,” Lance whined, earning another chuckle._ _ _ _

____Shiro didn’t seem to be swayed by his pouting. He opened Lance up torturously slowly, his free hand gathering Lance’s wrists up and pinning them to the bed above his head. He eased one finger in at a time, thrusting in and out at a languid pace and chuckling maddeningly when Lance whined and bucked his hips for more. By the time he was scissoring two fingers in Lance he was a mess, limbs shaking and breath hitching around moans that were nearly sobs. Shiro’s free hand left Lance’s hands to cup his cheek, pressing soothing kisses to his forehead and the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _

____“Shh, Lance, baby, it’s okay, you’re doing so well. Just relax and let me take care of you,” he murmured. “Let me take care of you like you deserve.”_ _ _ _

____Lance slumped into the down feather comforter, taking a deep, shuddering breath to force himself to relax despite the fact that he felt like he was about to burst out of his skin with need. Shiro cooed, whispering sweet praises into his cheekbone and rewarding him with a third finger. He continued working Lance open, always just missing Lance’s prostate as he slid in deep. He arched up into Shiro, trying to get him to hit that spot to no avail. Shiro huffed out another laugh._ _ _ _

____“You’re so mean,” he whined, sticking out his lip in a pout._ _ _ _

____“Patience, baby, I’ll give you what you want. I just need to make sure you’re good and ready for me.”_ _ _ _

____Lance opened his mouth to reply, choking on a moan when a fourth finger pressed at his rim, prodding gently but firmly until it wiggled in next to the others._ _ _ _

____“Oh fuck,” he panted, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the slick fabric of his suit._ _ _ _

____“Alright, baby? Is the stretch too much?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Lance protested, putting as much conviction as he could into his reply despite his breathlessness. “Not too much. It’s so good.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro growled, withdrawing his fingers after only a few thrusts and leaving Lance gasping at the empty feeling. Lance’s arms twisted in the blanket above his head as Shiro’s hands moved to his belt, undoing it and his trousers swiftly, reaching inside to pull out his cock and Lance’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of it. He’d been right. It was long and thick, thick enough that Lance was sure his fingers wouldn’t close completely around it, a prominent vein running up the side. Precome was already beading at the tip, the head a beautiful shade of dark red from arousal. Lance’s mouth fell open around a hungry groan, his hole fluttering in anticipation of having it inside of him. Shiro looked pleased with his reaction, a dark look flashing across his face as he tore a condom open with his teeth, rolling it onto his length. He flung his tie over his shoulder and fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot, but Lance’s mouth went dry at the sight, his legs falling open as Shiro slicked himself up and shuffled back beteeen them. He hooked one of Lance’s legs around his hip, lining up at his entrance and pausing to wait for Lance to nod enthusiastically._ _ _ _

____“Tell me if you need me to slow down” he said, a hint of nervousness breaking through his tone. He didn’t hesitate any more, though, sinking into Lance slowly but smoothly. A strangled sound ripped from Lance’s chest as he opened up around Shiro’s cock. The stretch was delicious, just shy of too much. He twisted his hands in the comforter as Shiro rocked gently, easing in deeper with every thrust. Shiro worked slowly, a look of careful concentration on his face that only faltered when at last slid in all the way, stopping with a small groan when he was seated fully inside. Lance panted, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of being filled so completely. Shiro waited for him to adjust, running a soothing hand up and down his side and whispering a steady stream of encouragement and praise._ _ _ _

____“Shit,” Lance moaned when he was able to gulp in enough air to speak. “You’re so big, feel so good inside me. Fuck Shiro, move, please.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro complied with a hungry moan, easing out of Lance and pausing with just the tip inside before snapping his hips forward. Lance nearly screamed at the feeling, but Shiro didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath, repeating the action, setting a steady, deadly rhythm. Both of his hands gripped Lance by the hips, angling them to hit the perfect spot every time. Lance saw stars, his hips straining against Shiro’s hold to meet his thrusts. His cock bounced between them with the force of their rocking, smearing precome across Lance’s stomach as he was hauled into Shiro’s lap. The adjustment somehow had Shiro hitting even deeper inside of him, and Lance felt like he was having the breath punched out of him with each thrust, his hole spasming around the length moving in and out of him._ _ _ _

____Shiro moaned long and low at the feeling, bringing one hand up to wrap around Lance’s cock. Lance’s eyes snapped open, settling on Shiro between his legs, looking nearly pristine in his suit. Sweat shined on his brow, his cock pistoning in and out of Lance the only visible part of his body aside from his hands and face. It was the hottest thing Lance had ever seen. His cock jerked in Shiro’s grasp, more precome leaking out and making a mess of his fingers._ _ _ _

____“You feel so good, baby, so perfect for me,” Shiro panted, the words sending sparks of electricity running through Lance’s body. “Do you feel good too, Lance? Are you going to come for me?”_ _ _ _

____Shiro’s thumb flicked across the head of his cock as he spoke, forcing a gasp out of Lance._ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes, I’m so close,” he groaned. “Faster, Shiro, fuck me into the mattress.”_ _ _ _

____A sound close to a snarl ripped out of Shiro’s chest. The hand still gripping his thigh adjusting its grip as he pressed closer, hauling Lance’s leg onto his shoulder and snapping his hips harder, the strength of his thrusts pushing Lance higher on the bed._ _ _ _

____Lance threw his head back, unable to do anything except lie there and take what Shiro gave him. His whole body was a livewire, electricity reaching the tips of his fingers and toes as he thrashed and cried out under Shiro, overwhelmed by sensation. Shiro’s hand on his cock tightened, twisting on the upstroke, the silky material of his trousers brushing the backs of Lance’s thighs and his ass cheeks as that perfect length split him open again and again and suddenly a tidal wave of pleasure was overtaking his body. He was sure he screamed, but he couldn’t be sure over the rushing in his ears, the most powerful orgasm of his life crashing over him. His hips bucked up into Shiro’s hand and down into his cock uncontrollably, fucking himself through the surges of pleasure. Shiro let himself be used, gripping Lance’s leg with bruising force and turning to suck another dark mark into his lower thigh._ _ _ _

____When Lance finally collapsed back into the mattress he felt like he was floating. A bubble of laughter fell from his lips as Shiro eased his leg down slowly, pulling his still hard length out of Lance and making him gasp. He tugged at his tie, shedding it and the rest of his clothes in quick succession. Lance felt a twinge of regret at the loss of the suit, but quickly decided it was worth it for the stellar view of Shiro’s muscles shifting in his chest and stomach and thighs as he settled on the bed. He worked one arm under Lance’s head and threw the other over him, turning him gently to cradle him to Shiro’s chest while his breathing slowed. Fingers carded softly through his hair, and Shiro’s dark eyes studied his face, on the lookout for any sign of pain or discomfort._ _ _ _

____“Are you alright?” he asked eventually, voice soft._ _ _ _

____Another giggle slipped out before Lance could stop it. “I’m way more than alright,” he asserted. “That was hands down the best experience of my life.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro grinned, a hint of that cockiness sneaking back onto his face._ _ _ _

____“Good,” He said, hooking a leg around one of Lance’s. His cock brushed against Lance as he did, and Lance pulled away, suddenly concerned._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t come,” he blurted out. Part of him thought he should probably be embarrassed about stating such an obvious fact, but his head was still pleasantly fuzzy. “Was it okay for you?”_ _ _ _

____“You were wonderful,” Shiro reassured him, fingers rubbing soothing circles in his scalp. “It, ah, it usually takes me awhile. I can take care of myself in a little bit.”_ _ _ _

____Lance hummed in appreciation. “A monster dick and stamina for days. Are you some kind of god?”_ _ _ _

____Shiro chuckled, but a flush crept across the bridge of his nose and he seemed to be avoiding Lance’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“Most people just think it’s a hassle.”_ _ _ _

____Lance wiggled in his hold, flipping Shiro onto his back and hovering over him to look him sternly in the eye._ _ _ _

____“Those people are idiots. Whoever hasn’t appreciated you in the past is out of their mind,” Shiro’s eyes softened, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Lance wanted to make him smile like that all the time, like it was a special secret between them. “I don’t want you to take care of yourself, I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. What can I do?”_ _ _ _

____Lance watched his face carefully, watched as an idea flitted into his mind and made his eyes light up and his mouth drop open in hunger. But doubt quickly followed, and Shiro bit his lip in hesitation._ _ _ _

____“I’m sure I’ll enjoy whatever it is,” he prodded gently. “Tell me, please?”_ _ _ _

____The soft plea seemed to do the trick as it had all evening, and Lance filed that fact away for future use as Shiro licked his lips nervously before speaking._ _ _ _

____“I’d love it if you rode me,” he nearly whispered, voice rough. “I bet you’d look beautiful, sitting in my lap, bouncing on my cock.”_ _ _ _

____Lance’s breath hitched in his throat._ _ _ _

____“I, um, I’ve never… done that.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro’s eyes widened. “Really?” A small frown turned down the corners of his lips when Lance nodded. “Apparently we’ve both been wasting our time with idiots. But we don’t have to, we can try it another time.”_ _ _ _

____Lance’s heart fluttered at the implication that there would be a repeat performance._ _ _ _

____“I want to,” he insisted. He bit his lip, face flushing again, talking faster to cover up his nerves. “I just, um, I haven’t gone two rounds in a while. I think I can. I used to have a pretty quick recovery time.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro raised an eyebrow at his rambling, a suggestive grin slipping back onto his face._ _ _ _

____“Care to put yourself to the test?”_ _ _ _

____Shiro didn’t wait for an answer, flipping him back over and sinking down onto his length, swallowing him down to the root. A strangled cry ripped out of Lance at the feeling of Shiro’s hot mouth around his sensitive cock. He was still sensitive from his recent orgasm, a feeling that bordered on pain twisted low in his abdomen as Shiro worked him over. His hands flew down to grip Shiro's hair, and he fought the urge to jerk away from the heat of Shiro’s mouth._ _ _ _

____Shiro wasn’t deterred, hallowing his cheeks and pulling back with an obscene slurping noise before sinking back down. He repeated the action a few times, a hand coming up to fondle Lance’s balls, one finger pressing into the sensitive skin behind them and rubbing in tight circles. Lance’s breath hitched in his throat, his cock twitching in renewed interest. Shiro let out a pleased moan around him, the vibrations making his hips jerk up slightly into the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth. He bobbed his head faster then, tongue dragging on the underside of Lance’s hardening cock, stopping with just the head in his mouth to lave at the ridge on the underside of it. He didn’t let up, humming and slurping around Lance until he was fully hard in his mouth, hips making aborted thrusts up into the tight heat._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Shiro,” he panted, tugging at Shiro’s hair until he pulled off with a pop. “Shit, you are some kind of deity.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro smiled up at him, his lips red and shining with spit and Lance wheezed at the sight, dragging Shiro up by his hair and directing him to lay down. He flipped over eagerly, snatching up the bottle of lube as he swung a leg over Shiro’s lap. He drizzled lube over his fingers, warming it slightly before wrapping his hand around Shiro, hungry moans leaving both of them as he did. As predicted, Lance’s fingers couldn’t quite meet around Shiro’s girth. He shuddered at the memory of Shiro filling him up, stretching him open so perfectly, and his mouth watered at the idea of having it inside of him again. He jerked Shiro quickly, twisting to slick every part of him up, and it wasn’t long before Shiro was bucking up into his touch, hands gripping tightly at the comforter._ _ _ _

____Lance stopped the movement of his hand when he was satisfied that Shiro was as desperate as he was. He shuffled up into Shiro’s lap, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of him to line him up with his hole as he settled._ _ _ _

____“Are you ready, big guy?” He asked, meeting Shiro’s lust blown eyes._ _ _ _

____“God,” Shiro choked out. “Yes, Lance I’m ready. Let me feel you again.”_ _ _ _

____Lance hummed in satisfaction and lowered himself carefully, Shiro’s broad head catching at his rim and making his breath stutter in his chest. A soft moan fell unbidden from his lips when it breached him fully, already reveling in the stretch. Shiro held his hips gently, keeping him steady as he rocked his hips, easing down inch by deliciously thick inch. By the time he bottomed out he was trembling, his mouth dropping open, soft whines spilling out with each breath. He could feel every ridge of Shiro in him, could feel the way he twitched deep inside when Lance shifted on top of him._ _ _ _

____“Lance, baby, are you okay?” Shiro asked, teeth clenched with the effort of not thrusting up into Lance._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” he panted. “So, so good.” He swiveled his hips experimentally, moaning at the pleasurable sparks it sent up his spine. He built up a steady pace then, leaning forward to brace his hands against Shiro’s chest. The sweet drag of Shiro in and out of him already had him seeing stars. He increased the speed of his thrusts, using his legs to lift him almost entirely off of Shiro before slamming back down._ _ _ _

____“Fuck,” Shiro moaned, throwing his head back as Lance rode him hard and fast. His fingers dug into Lance’s hips, using his grip to help Lance impale himself more fully. They both cried out at the feeling, and Shiro began to croon as Lance bounced even more enthusiastically on his lap. “I was right, you look incredible, baby. You were made for this.”_ _ _ _

____He kept up a steady stream of praises, the sweet sound washing over Lance. He felt hot all over, small sounds punched out of his chest every time he slammed his hips into Shiro’s, hitting the perfect spot with each smack of their skin._ _ _ _

____He sank down fully one more time and stayed there, grinding his hips and bearing down on the length inside of him, tossing his head back and crying out at the feeling. An animalistic sound left Shiro, and suddenly his hips were bucking up into Lance, hitting him deeper than he thought possible._ _ _ _

____“Shit, fuck, Shiro, oh my _god _,” he babbled, unable to form a coherent thought as Shiro’s hips snapped up and down, strong hands keeping him held down as Shiro reamed him into next week. His eyes rolled back in his head, fireworks exploding behind them with every rough grind of Shiro’s head into his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m close. Shiro come in me, please.”___ _ _ _

______A garbled moan ripped out of Shiro’s chest, his hips rocked up into Lance erratically, spilling into the condom and even through the layer of latex Lance could feel it was a giant load. He moaned long and loud at the thought of Shiro filling him up with no barrier between them. He rocked back onto Shiro’s cock with renewed vigor, his own cock twitching between his legs as he came untouched all over Shiro’s stomach. His vision whited out then, his mouth caught open around a silent moan as he ground his hips mindlessly, extending both their orgasms as long as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______When it finally ebbed away he collapsed onto Shiro with an exhausted groan. Shiro’s chest heaved under him, shaking hands slid from his hips and up his sides, coming to settle on his forearms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit,” Shiro panted, and Lance could only hum weakly in agreement. “You’re perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You said that already.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well it’s worth repeating,” Shiro asserted, and Lance felt strangely bashful now that heat had passed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well,” he said, lifting up to peer up at Shiro through his eyelashes, “I think you’re pretty perfect too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shiro hummed, tightening his hold on Lance’s arms to roll them gently, his softening cock slipping out of Lance as they went. He disposed of the condom quickly, settling back on the mattress and opening his arms to Lance, who wiggled into them happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can stay,” he breathed into the top of Lance’s head, sounding oddly hesitant. “If you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmm, I’d like that,” he sighed, cuddling further into Shiro’s chest when a soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We should get you cleaned up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lance grumbled. “In a few minutes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt another soft kiss. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They laid in quiet for a few minutes, Shiro’s fingers tracing patterns into his back, Lance nuzzling into his pec, until Shiro broke their silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lance?” He asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will you go out with me again, sometime?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wouldn’t let you get away from me that easily, big guy,” he shot back. “Tuesday? My favorite Mexican place does two dollar tacos.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shiro sighed in relief, as if he’d actually been worried Lance would say no._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. You're the Only One Who Makes Me Every Time We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you could wear it to the wedding,” he said, keeping his voice carefully neutral. Pressed so close he could hear Lance’s sharp intake of breath, could feel his shoulders rise and tense with it. He twisten in Shiro’s hold, looking up at him with wide eyes.
> 
> “Are you asking me to go with you to your twin brother’s wedding?”
> 
> Shiro smiled teasingly at him. “Well my other boyfriend’s out of town that weekend, so you’ll have to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, lovely readers! The end of the year has bee a doozy and inspiration's been hard to come by. I'm trying to grab onto it when I can and not be too hard on myself. This AU wouldn't leave me alone, so instead of working on the rest of the challenge I kept going with this prompt. More new experiences for our sweet and sassy Lance courtesy of his not-quite-sugar-daddy Shiro. As always, thank you so much for reading, and leave some kudos and comments if you enjoy it!

Shiro liked to think of himself as fairly practical. He paid his bills on time, put in 100% effort at work, and tried to spend time with his family regularly. He’d love to have a dog, but knew the long hours he pulled at work wouldn’t allow for it. He’d never been prone to dramatics or overly romantic. Whenever past attempts at relationships had fizzled out because of his schedule or personality differences or any other of a myriad of reasons, he’d shrugged it off. Then there was Lance. Lance with his beautiful blue eyes and silly jokes and love of aircraft. Lance, who made him want to call off work at any given opportunity if it meant they got to spend more time together. Lance, who he’d been dating for less than six months and was already head over heels in love with. When he’d told Kuron and Keith over a wedding-planning lunch his brother had raised his eyebrows in surprise and Keith had choked on his coffee. They’d both been a little skeptical, and Shiro supposed it was justified, even if it made a spark of defensiveness flare up in his chest. 

Realistically, he knew it was fast. But Lance was unlike anyone he’d ever met. They’d clicked instantly, and even after five months he felt like he was learning something new and interesting about Lance every day. They both worked weird hours, so Lance was understanding when he wasn’t available for dates for multiple weeks or when all he had energy for was a night in when their schedules finally aligned. And whether they were sharing pizza on one of their couches or out doing something Lance was equally excited, asking Shiro about work and telling him stories about his sister or his friends. It was practically impossible not to fall in love with him. 

When he’d explained it to them Keith had looked ready to argue more, but Kuron had simply said they were happy as long as he was. Keith had reluctantly agreed, but had demanded they all get together for a meal soon so they could make sure they approved. 

Shiro looked himself over one more time in the mirror, deeming himself acceptable for the coming inspection. They were meeting his brother and Keith for brunch that day. Lance was in the kitchen, the sounds of banging cupboards and mugs clattering on the counter echoing back to his bedroom. He’d been tittering around nervously since they’d gotten up that morning, even turning Shiro down when he’d offered a massage or blow job to calm his nerves. It wasn’t something Shiro was used to. 

If he had to pick a word to describe their sex life, he would have to go with sublime. If given a second word, it would be extensive. They spent a lot of time in bed. And in shower. And on the island in Shiro’s kitchen. And pretty much any other flat surface in either of their apartments. Shiro might worry it was too much if he weren’t so busy having the best sex of his life. They’d both had rather lackluster sex lives until meeting each other, and they’d both been eager to make up for lost time. That coupled with the fact that the chemistry between them had been irresistible since the day they met meant neither of them were likely to turn the other down. So Lance must be pretty nervous about their impending brunch. Shiro grabbed the small box he’d stashed in his overnight bag, stepping quietly out into Lance’s living room and approaching him from behind.

“I could hear you overthinking from across the apartment,” he whispered when he got close enough, wrapping one arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him back into his chest as Lance yelped in surprise. 

“I wasn’t overthinking,” he insisted after he relaxed into Shiro’s hold. Shiro didn’t say anything as Lance continued to fix their coffee, stirring creamer into the ceramic mugs they’d painted on their second date. His silence must have been enough to tip Lance off to his skepticism. “Okay fine, I was. I just… really want them to like me.” 

“They will,” Shiro assured, leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s temple. 

“Even Keith?”

“Keith’s all bark and no bite. Besides, he’s known me since I was twelve, he just wants what’s best for me. Once he sees that I’m happier with you than I’ve ever been he’ll soften up.” 

Lance didn’t say anything for a few moments, the tips of his ears turning red as he stirred creamer into their steaming mugs.

“I’m happy with you too,” he said softly when he’d discarded the spoon into the sink. “Do you want your heinously over-sweetened coffee?” 

“In a second, I got you something,” he said, ignoring the jab about his coffee preferences and holding the box out in front of them. He hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder as Lance picked it up and slid the lid off, revealing a deep blue bowtie. Lance’s head cocked in confusion. 

“Um, thank you, but what’s the occasion?”

“I thought you could wear it to the wedding,” he said, keeping his voice carefully neutral. Pressed so close he could hear Lance’s sharp intake of breath, could feel his shoulders rise and tense with it. He twisten in Shiro’s hold, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Are you asking me to go with you to your twin brother’s wedding?”

Shiro smiled teasingly at him. “Well my other boyfriend’s out of town that weekend, so you’ll have to do.”

“Jerk,” Lance said as swatted lightly at his shoulder, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Isn’t it bad luck to invite me before they actually meet me?”

“It doesn’t matter, I know you’ll be welcome,” Shiro said firmly. Lance’s eyes flicked from him back to the tie, his smile widening and a soft flush coloring his cheeks. Shiro felt breathless with how beautiful he looked. 

“Thank you,” Lance murmured, craning up to give him a soft peck on the lips. When he pulled back his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“Did you really need to give me a present to ask me to be your wedding date? Or is that just your not-quite-a-sugar-daddy thing coming out?” 

Lance had figured out early on that Shiro had somewhat of a thing for taking care of him. He’d always liked doing things for people he cared about, but something about Lance brought it out in full force. Maybe it was the way he always put on a brave face even when he was down or anxious or worn out. Or maybe it was that Lance had clearly not been appreciated the way he deserved in the past. Whatever it was, Shiro just couldn’t help wanting to dote on him, take him to nice places, buy him things. He loved the way it surprised Lance every time, the way his eyes lit up and he smiled at Shiro like he couldn’t believe his luck, even though Shiro knew he was the lucky one. 

“I thought the blue would bring out your eyes,” he said with no shame, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek and reaching around him for his coffee. “You should get dressed, we have to leave in fifteen.”

“Already?” Lance gasped, eyes flying to the clock on his microwave. He nearly sprinted to his room when he saw the time, cursing as Shiro sipped his coffee, gaze fixed on the bounce of his ass as we went.

———

“Kuron, Keith!” Shiro called as they approached the restaurant and caught sight of the couple waiting outside. Lance steeled himself next to him, gripping his hand a little tighter. Shiro gave him a squeeze of encouragement, pulling him along to where his brother and best friend were standing. He gave Kuron a one armed hug as they exchanged hellos, then caught Keith in a headlock.

“Shiro, my hair!” He griped, wiggling out of his grasp. His eyes flicked to where his and Lance’s hands were still clasped together, then up to Lance’s face. He gave a small jerk of his head in lieu of a greeting, continuing gruffly. “Lance, right? I’m Keith.” 

“Hi Keith. Yep, that’s me,” Lance returned with a small smile, moving forward for a handshake. Keith gave it a brief shake before stepping back, making way for his fiancée.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lance,” Kuron said kindly, taking Lance’s offered hand with an easy smile. Shiro felt the bundle of nerves in his chest loosen a little. At least one of them was going to make this easy. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard a lot about both of you.” 

A seating hostess came out and called their name then, leading them to a booth along the back wall of the restaurant. As soon as she’d passed out menus and turned to leave, Keith straightened up in his seat, leaning forward with a look that was all business.

“So you’re Shiro’s neighbor?”

“Um, yeah. We met the day he moved in,” Lance said hesitantly, caught off guard at Keith’s tone. It was worse than Shiro had been afraid it would be. He frowned at Keith from behind Lance, and was met with a look that told him he better stay out of the way. He nodded in resignation but mouthed a warning _behave _.__

__“We heard you work with planes, too?” Kuron cut in, slinging a calming arm over Keith’s shoulders. He relaxed slightly, but still stared at Lance with laser focus._ _

__“I’m a mechanic,” Lance said, looking a little more comfortable at the safe topic. “I’ve been interested in machines ever since I was young. I used to take apart all my toy cars and try to figure out how to put them back together.”_ _

__Keith snorted, though he looked far from amused. “You’re just as big a nerd as him.”_ _

__“Says the astronomer who looks at space all day,” Shiro quipped._ _

__Keith opened his mouth to say something snarky back but was interrupted by the waitress. They all ordered coffee, the mood still tense and cautious. As soon as she walked away Lance took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as he spoke up._ _

__“Look, I know you both care about Takashi a lot, and you just want to make sure I’m good to him. So let me just say right away that I care about him a lot too, and I want to look out for him the way he looks out for everyone else.”_ _

__Warmth and pride flooded Shiro’s chest. Leave it to Lance to confront his nerves head on. Keith raised an eyebrow at the use of his full name, and beside him Kuron also looked taken aback, but neither of them commented on it for the moment. Keith seemed to have a plan of attack._ _

__“And you don’t think it’s weird, dating someone six years older than you?” he questioned._ _

__“Keith,” Shiro said sharply, but he acted like Shiro hadn’t spoken, narrowed eyes still fixed intently on Lance._ _

__Lance shot an equally challenging look back at Keith. Shiro gulped, gaze flicking nervously to Kuron, who was watching Lance for his reaction and looked far too interested. Traitor._ _

__“Not really,” he shot back. “I have an aunt who married someone nine years younger, and my sister’s girlfriend is a few years older than her. Besides, those are bold words for a guy who’s about to marry his fifth grade babysitter.” A laugh ripped itself from Shiro’s chest before he could stop it. Across from him, Kuron was covering up his own laugh with a fake cough and Keith squawked in indignation._ _

__“We’re only four years apart, it was hardly even babysitting! It was more like hanging out and playing video games!” He whipped his head to glare at Kuron when a laugh finally slipped out. Kuron held his hands up in mock surrender._ _

__“I think he’s got you, babe. Gotta admire anyone who’s not afraid to go toe to toe with you.”_ _

__Keith sniffed, crossing his arms and nodding begrudgingly at Lance._ _

__“I guess you passed the first test. You can stay for now.”_ _

__“Am I vying to be part of some sort of top secret society?” Lance asked, raising a sassy eyebrow and wearing a shit eating grin at his victory._ _

__Keith leveled him with another challenging stare. “Shiro’s even more special than that.”_ _

__Lance turned to him then, smile softening and eyes glittering._ _

__“You’re definitely right about that.”_ _

__Shiro beamed back at him._ _

__“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Keith said, but Shiro could detect the approval at Lance’s declaration under the rough words._ _

__“He’s clearly just as gone as you are, little brother,” Kuron agreed._ _

__Shiro felt his face heat, stomach sinking at Lance’s delighted expression._ _

__“You’re the younger twin? That’s adorable.”_ _

__“Only by two minutes,” he said defensively as the waitress came back with their coffees. After a quick word of thanks he turned his attention to fixing his coffee, hoping to redirect the conversation to less embarrassing topics. “So how’s work going Keith?”_ _

__“Oh my god,” Lance’s horror filled voice cut in before Keith could answer. Shiro snapped his eyes up, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong when he saw Lance’s eyes darting between him and Kuron before settling on Keith. “They both take their cream and sugar with a side of coffee?”_ _

__“I know, right?” Keith said, throwing his arms up in the air. “It should be illegal.”_ _

__Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, exchanging a smile with Kuron as the other two continued down a tangent about America’s mistreatment of coffee. It looked like everything was going to be just fine._ _

__———_ _

__In Shiro’s opinion, Lance had been horrendously mistreated in his previous relationships. When they’d gotten together he’d never had sex in anything but the missionary position, and he’d confessed that one of his few boyfriends hadn’t ever even been able to find his prostate. It was an injustice that bordered on cruel. Lance was too sexy for his own good, a creature of pure sensuality, sweet and erotic in everything he did. He deserved to be ravished at any given opportunity, and Shiro had made it his personal mission to help Lance explore all the pleasure he’d been denied before. Under the anger he felt at Lance not getting what he should have, Shiro felt a deep, possessive sense of pride that he was the one to be able to give Lance all these things. To be able to watch Lance take pleasure from discovering new things he liked, to know he was the one who gave it to him. Lance wasn’t quiet about his enjoyment of their sex life, and always reciprocated enthusiastically. Few of Shiro’s previous partners could handle how… well-endowed he was, but Lance spoiled him with praise, shamelessly proclaiming that Shiro had brought out his inner size queen. Shiro didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky._ _

__Now was one of those times where Shiro felt particularly greedy. Lance trembled in his grasp, slumping back against Shiro’s chest as Shiro guided him down onto his lap. His arms were hooked under Lance’s knees, lowering him down reverently slow, knowing how much Lance enjoyed feeling every inch of his cock. Lance’s chest heaved, his arms shook where they were draped around Shiro’s neck, the muscles of his abdomen already shining with the remnants of his first orgasm, his cock twitching back to life as Shiro rocked him leisurely back and forth._ _

__“You’re so incredible, baby,” he whispered into the sweaty skin of Lance’s neck. He reveled at feeling the satisfied hum Lance let out. Shiro wanted to make him make that noise again, to make sure Lance knew how precious he was. “I love watching you bounce in my lap. You always look so good on top of me, look so good stuffed full of my cock.”_ _

__Lance moaned out long and loud at the words, exquisitely responsive as always to Shiro’s praise. He writhed in Shiro’s hold, hole fluttering around him, trying to circle his hips, impatient with Shiro’s teasing pace. He didn’t relent, rocking them slowly, humming out more praises. Lance’s cock hardened steadily each time Shiro slid into him, until it stood at full attention between his legs, bobbing with their movements. He panted and whined in Shiro's hold, his fingers gripping at Shiro’s hair and the back of his neck, trying to arch his body enough to take control of their pace. Shiro brought him down a little more firmly, fingers digging into Lance’s thighs as he held him down, swiveling his hips to brush against every part of Lance._ _

__“Takashi,” Lance whimpered, his cock bright red, precome beading at the tip, his hips making tiny circles, squeezing around Shiro to draw him in deeper. Finally he gave in, lifting Lance up and down faster, grunting at the tight squeeze of Lance around him. His own hips bucked up to meet Lance’s every time he hauled Lance down._ _

__“Oh fuck, Takashi,” Lance cried out, hands falling to on clutch onto Shiro’s forearms as they held his legs up, grip so tight he was sure his flesh arm would bruise. “Fuck, I love taking you like this.”_ _

__“Yeah, baby? Does it feel good having me so deep inside you?” He cooed, sucking the skin covering Lance’s racing pulse into his mouth. Lance keened out a garbled mix of a _yes _and his name. Shiro groaned in approval, lifting Lance up and keeping him there, his own hips snapping up and down, drilling roughly into Lance as he cried out loudly, nearly sobbing in pleasure.___ _

____Shiro released the already darkening skin of Lance’s neck, panting into his ear. “I want to wreck you, Lance, take you apart until you can hardly think. Can I, Lance? Will you let me keep you full all day?”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck yes, please,” Lance gasped out. He released Shiro’s arms to tweak at his own nipples, twisting and pulling as Shiro continued to fuck up into him at a punishing pace. “Fill me up, Takashi, let me feel you come in me.”_ _ _ _

____“Soon, baby,” Shiro promised. “You’re doing so well, always take me so well.”_ _ _ _

____Lance whimpered, sliding one hand down his chest to his stomach, collecting the come that hadn’t yet dried on his fingers. He craned his head back, glazed eyes meeting Shiro’s as he brought his glistening hand up to his mouth, sucking two fingers into his mouth and moaning obscenely. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, his hips snapping up with even more force as he watched Lance clean off his fingers. When Lance slid a third finger into his mouth, a blush high on his cheeks and another moan slipping out around his fingers, Shiro’s control snapped._ _ _ _

____He dropped Lance onto his lap, hands moving to maneuver the forward. Lance moaned sharply, fingers slipping from his mouth as Shiro positioned him onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips back in encouragement, whimpering out Shiro’s name again as the movement no doubt pressed Shiro’s cock directly into his prostate. He gripped Lance’s hips tight, pulling Lance back into him as he resumed fucking into him hard and fast. Lance moaned out in encouragement, free now to grind his hips back into Shiro. He took everything Shiro gave him and still begged for more, voice absolutely wrecked as he asked for it harder, faster, deeper. Shiro gave in easily to every request, animalistic sounds ripping from his chest, pressure and heat pooling low in his stomach._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Lance, you drive me crazy. You’re so hot, so good for me. I’m close baby, are you ready?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Lance choked out, weak sounds getting punched out of him with every thrust. Shiro loved him like this, loved to see him lost in pleasure, pliant and trusting in his arms. The movement of Shiro’s hips became erratic, his head back thrown back with a moan as his orgasm tore through him. He spilled into Lance, filling him up as Lance ground back into him, taking everything he gave. Lance moaned weakly at the feeling, his arms giving out. Shiro leaned over him, his release squelching around him as thrust shallowly, prolonging his orgasm. He wound a hand between Lance and the mattress to wrap around Lance’s cock, fistng him in time with his aborted thrusts. After only a few jerks Lance was spilling over his fingers, more choked off moans falling from his lips._ _ _ _

____They both slumped to the bed when they came down, Shiro being careful not to crush Lance under his weight, pulling out and falling slightly to the side, an arm and a leg still thrown protectively over Lance._ _ _ _

____They lay in comfortable silence for several minutes, Shiro tracing random patterns into Lance’s shoulders as they caught their breath._ _ _ _

____“You,” Lance said eventually, voice raspy from overuse, “are unreal.”_ _ _ _

____“So I’ve heard,” Shiro teased. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.”_ _ _ _

____Lance hummed, lifting up to kiss him slow and lazy and perfect. When he tried to pull away Shiro stopped him with a gentle hand on his neck, deepening the kiss. He tugged at Lance’s lower lip with his teeth, greedily swallowing up the breathy moan it earned him._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Lance whined against his lips when he pulled away. “Where are you going?”_ _ _ _

____“No where,” he promised, propping himself up on his elbow. “But we have something to talk about.”_ _ _ _

____Lance’s brow furrowed, “What is it?”_ _ _ _

____“Brunch. It went well,” he said, not bothering to hide his smug smile._ _ _ _

____Lance groaned, the confusion leaving his face. “Okay yes, you were right. I’ll go to the wedding and wear the tie and never question your genius again.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro’s grin widened. “I’ll hold you to that. Do I get a prize for being right?”_ _ _ _

____Lance rolled his eyes with a smile. “Sure, big guy. Think about what you want.”_ _ _ _

____“Hmmm, no need to think it over,” he said, lifting himself up to settle on his knees between Lance’s splayed legs, lips ghosting down the small of his back to his tailbone. “I know what I want.”_ _ _ _

____“Wh-what are you doing?”_ _ _ _

____“You said I could spend all day ravishing you,” he said, spreading Lance’s cheeks open and dipping down to lick over his dripping hole._ _ _ _

____“Shit,” Lance gasped. Shiro lifted his head, the hysterical edge to Lance’s voice sparking concern in him. He was quickly reassured by the sight that greeted him. Lance had his head buried in the mattress, knuckles white where they twisted in the sheets, his hips lifting up in search of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro smirked at the sight before descending again, blowing teasingly over Lance’s hole. Lance whined again, bucking back for more, and Shiro obliged easily, circling his tongue around Lance’s puffy red rim. Lance’s hips jerked, unable to decide whether to twitch away from the feeling or press back into it. Shiro gripped his cheeks tighter, keeping him in place as he licked at Lance’s hole with broad swipes of his tongue. He felt Lance’s entrance clenching at the sensation, moaning when he was met with the combined taste of Lance and his own cum. Lance thrashed at the vibrations, oversensitivity taking over. Shiro licked him through it patiently and slowly, tongue catching everything that dribbled out as Lance writhed, his cries muffled by the rumpled sheet. He waited until the desperate sounds had quieted, taking on a more longing tinge, and Lance was rocking back for more, before sharpening his tongue to a point and sliding into him._ _ _ _

____It was easy, Lance still stretched open from his cock and Shiro moaned long and low again at the combined taste of them, even stronger inside. Lance returned the moan as the vibrations traveled through him, grinding back onto Shiro’s tongue. Shiro buried himself deeper, wiggling his tongue and sucking lube and cum up eagerly. Slurping sounds echoed throughout the room, wetness slid down his chin and dripped onto his chest, and he felt his cock twitch in renewed interest where it hung between his legs. The head of it brushed against the sheets as he swayed with the movement of Lance’s rocking, teasing him back to hardness as he continued his quest to suck up every drop of cum he could reach._ _ _ _

____Lance’s moans increased in pitch again, his hole spasming deliciously around Shiro’s tongue._ _ _ _

____“Takashi,” he groaned, voice clear and desperate and perfect. “Fuck, please.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro pulled back with a slurp, flicking his tongue over Lance’s rim again just to hear his breath hitch._ _ _ _

____“Yes, baby?” He asked teasingly, licking over Lance’s entrance as it clenched around nothing. “What do you need?”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck me,” Lance pleaded. “Fill me up again.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro moaned, kissing his way over the curve of Lance’s ass cheek and up his back._ _ _ _

____“I have another position I want to try, is that okay?” He asked, trailing kisses across Lance’s shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Yes, please, anything,” Lance panted. “Just get inside me.”_ _ _ _

____“Needy,” Shiro huffed around a laugh, turning Lance onto his side, sliding a supportive arm under his head and scooting up behind him. He lifted Lance’s leg with his free arm to give himself room to slide back between Lance’s cheeks._ _ _ _

____“You’re the one who made me this way,” Lance shot over his shoulder. “You spoil m— ahhhh.”_ _ _ _

____He broke off into a moan as Shiro’s head breached him again._ _ _ _

____“I like spoiling you,” Shiro purred, sliding all the way in and grinding forward just to hear Lance groan. “I’m selfish, I want to ruin you for anyone else.”_ _ _ _

____“Mission accomplished,” Lance groaned, head thrown back on Shiro’s shoulder as his hips twitched back. His hand came up to his leg, helping to hold himself open, breath hitching when it let Shiro nudge in deeper. “Fuck Takashi, you feel huge like this.”_ _ _ _

____Shiro chuckled, nuzzling Lance’s sweaty temple. “I thought you’d like it,” he said, punctuating the statement with a snap of his hips. “You like when I split you open and fuck you deep, right baby?”_ _ _ _

____“Hnnn, yes, more,” he demanded, and Shiro was quick to comply. He started up a rough pace, not bothering to wind Lance up slowly. He could already feel the familiar tightening in his balls, his cock still sensitive from his recent orgasm. Everywhere they touched sparked with electricity. He felt breathless with every brush of his nipples against Lance’s sweaty back, nearly lost his mind with every thrust into the tight, wet heat he couldn’t get enough of. His eyes traced greedily up and down Lance’s body, mesmerized by the sinuous arch to his back, the way his glistening hole sucked Shiro in so perfectly, the fluttering of his eyelashes._ _ _ _

____His hand left Lance’s leg, trusting him to hold it up, instead wrapping around his flushed cock. He didn’t move his hand, instead letting the movement of his hips fuck Lance forward into the circle of his fingers. Lance groaned in that beautifully strung out way of his, head craning back to kiss messily along Shiro’s jaw._ _ _ _

____“Takashi,” he panted, sounding apologetic. “I’m not going to last.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s okay, baby, me either. Don’t hold back,” Shiro said, voice strained as he snapped his hips faster, determined to get Lance over the edge first. He tightened the circle of his fist, thumbing at the ridge under the head of Lance’s cock. It jerked in his hand, releasing a feeble dribble of cum. Lance’s ass tightened irresistibly around him, weak moans echoing through the room as he released into Lance, his hips unable to stop jerking and grinding into him until they were both completely spent._ _ _ _

____He eased out of Lance carefully, helping him guide his shaking leg down slowly and rolling them to the other side of the bed. The sheets there were cool and soothing on his sweaty skin. Lance hummed appreciatively, flopping onto his chest in a messy tangle of limbs. They lay wrapped up in each other, quiet as they caught their breath, Shiro carding his fingers absentmindedly through Lance’s damp hair. Lance hummed in contentment, snuggling in closer to him before abruptly letting out a giggle._ _ _ _

____“What?” he asked._ _ _ _

____“If that’s what I get when you’re right,” Lance giggled breathlessly, “we should make bets more often.”_ _ _ _

____“What if you win?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure I can think of some things I’d like to do to you,” he shot back with a wink, tugging on Shiro’s shoulder and craning his head for another kiss. Shiro leaned in easily, humming happily as their lips met again._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's got it bad, but Lance is just as enamored. I have some ideas floating around for a wedding fic that may or may not end up happening, but rest assured our boys find much happiness together like they both deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can also find me occasionally on Tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
